Hakuouki Christmas Prompts
by TalesofThoseSisters
Summary: On a cold winters night a star shone so bright, one wish changed the way things would've gone for Souji, his loyal and once feline Midnight turned nekomimi!
1. It's Cold Outside

Amaya's Christmas Prompt One shot Contest

Prompt: It's Cold outside

Characters: Souji Okita & Midnight

A/N: Hey ya'll this is Kelsey (Aka Jinxes) I write, The Guardian Of The Mibu Wolves story here on for Hakuouki. Hope ya like this christmas prompt contest entries.

* * *

Cold winter nights were the worst for Souji. It always made his tuberculosis act up more than ever, the tightness in his chest would happen then came the hacking coughs that made him feel like he was coughing up a lung which he could very well be and the blood. He never had it easy on most days but these were especially heinous and even if he wanted to go out and enjoy the snow like everyone else, he couldn't for he would start having a coughing fit and that would make everyone that didn't know about his condition suspicious so he was stuck in his room under the covers attempting to stay warm.

But nights like these had their strong points, he'd get Kondou-San to worry about him, though it always made him feel guilty that to make him worry, he couldn't help but feel happy when he did so. Chizuru would make him porridge without the scallions that made his stomach warm, but most of all was when Midnight came to love up on him. The feline always did seem to know when he was at his worst and how to make him feel better with her ever glowing blue eyes. She was always there for him when he needed some comfort though he would never admit to it.

She'd curl up in his lap, purr away with contentment, his hands would be warmed up from her soft fur and for a moment he'd let himself go, not thinking about the Shinsengumi, or being the sword for Kondou-San, not about the war, or the Chōshū, it was just him and Midnight. Souji was losing his touch, allowing himself to become attached to anything, but Kondou-San and the Shinsengumi were not what he was planning. Midnight just seemed to make him forget everything and for once, be the human he wished he could be.

Mulling over these thoughts made Souji incoherent to what was happening around him, the cold seeped through the slightly opened door as a silver furred feline smoothly strutted in with her tail held high.

"Damn, it's cold outside"

Souji put his hands into his sleeves hoping to warm them up as he looked over at the door only to see his favorite feline. He frowned at the door that was letting in the cold; he got up and closed it before he bent down to pick up Midnight. He moved over to his futon and laid down with her on his chest; Midnight raised a paw to meet Souji's out stretched finger playing with it as he moved it in front of her face and around the back of her head before scratching her ears.

He could feel her purrs vibrating against his chest; it felt nice to feel her warmth on him and he almost wished she was a human, almost, imaging the things she would do to him the things she would be able to do to him if she was human. She was already mischievous and able to get into the bath house when he bathed, licked him everywhere she could get her paws onto.

Souji let out a chuckle at all the possible things she could get into if she was human; thank goodness she wasn't but for one night he wouldn't mind. Midnight stared at him knowingly as she shared the same wishes he did and maybe this Christmas she would be granted her one wish, but for now she was content with warming him up and being near him as long as he loved her as she was.

"Arigatou Midnight" Souji rested his lips on her forehead, eyes closed they both stayed still breathing slow enjoying the warmth from their bodies and the quite, cold night. It may have been cold outside but baby tonight they were warmer than the sun. Night came and neither man nor feline noticed the one star shooting across the sky and the glow that surrounded Midnight.


	2. Holiday Fun

Amaya's Christmas Prompt One shot Contest

Prompt: Holiday Fun

Characters: Souji Okita & Midnight

Souji stirred in his sleep; his chest felt heavier than usual and he knew it hadn't to do with his tuberculosis. There wasn't any pain or any tightness; it just felt like someone was lying on him. Then he remembered that Midnight slept with him last night; like every night, but this weight was heavier than Midnight's. Souji cracked one emerald eye open to see a mass of silver hair in front of his face. He looked confusingly at it before slowly sitting up, so as not to disturb whatever was on him.

The figure snuggled closer to his chest at the sudden movement, and Souji stilled; afraid he woke it up, but its breathing evened as it went back to sleep. Souji let his gaze trail over the body. It was female judging from the breasts pressing against his chest; medium from what he could feel. She had a slim waist, long silver hair; messy from the tossing and turning at night, and on top of her head; he noted small cat like ears, a darker silver in color. Her skin was almost as pale as her hair, but it wasn't offsetting instead it made her seem like she was made out of snow.

She was wearing a thin kimono; white like everything else on her. His gaze met blue and he realized she was awake looking at with an innocent face, but something in her eyes told him she was anything but that. She lifted one pale hand to press against his cheek. She softly petted it with amazement in her eyes before she ventured further down touching his bare chest running her nails down it making Souji shudder. Her face flushed pink at his grunts. Her chuckle snapped him out of the feelings he was currently experiencing; here was a woman that he didn't know, on top of him and Midnight was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you, tell me now or I'll kill you."

Souji pulled his katana over to his side. He rested his right hand on it ready to kill her, but his heart hurt at the mere thought of it and he didn't know why. She smiled at him; her eyebrows narrowed giving her a feral look. She pulled her lips back into a snarl showing off her sparkling white fangs, and for the first time he noticed her tail flicking against the floor. She moved her face closer to his and did something that had him reeling back. She licked him. It was the exact same thing Midnight does to him, whenever he tries to be serious around her.

Souji was beyond shocked. He couldn't fathom the idea that maybe his wish came true, that Midnight was really human and if so for how long? She purred as she rubbed her head under his chin; her body flush against him making heat rush downwards.

"Midnight?"

He needed to be sure it was her before things got carried away, she was making him feel hotter than ever and his control was slipping fast.

"Hai" Midnight stared at him with those blue eyes he adored watching him fight his instincts. She could smell his lust, the spicy odor made her loins moisten. She was finally human and even though it might not be for long, she'd do what she wanted and make this night one to be remember; for both her and Souji. Souji was lost for words, so he decided to stop questioning it and simply do what his body was telling him to.

Grabbing her face in his hands he kissed her soft, pale lips moving against them, he memorized the texture and feel of them. Midnight purred louder, her ears twitching and her tail swishing back and forth on the floor. These feeling were almost too much for her. She thought she was in heaven, when he would run his hand down her back when she was a cat, but as a human they were much stronger. Souji pushed his weight into her body urging her to lean backwards until her back hit the cold floor and he was towering over her. Midnight allowed him to do as he wished. She felt his dominance over her and she was his; his bitch, his lover, his cat. She relinquished the thought of him having her virginity as well, this holiday was going to be fun.


	3. Holiday Fun Part Two

Amaya's Christmas Prompt One shot Contest

Prompt: Holiday Fun

Characters: Souji Okita & Midnight

Souji's left hand stroked Midnights hair softly putting her in a trance while his right hand traced slowly down her voluptuous body; paying extra attention to her breasts and hips making her wiggle and mew softly beneath him. Her hands gripped his biceps as her back arched to meet his chest. Souji untied her sky blue obi and threw it somewhere in the room; next to go was her white kimono that clung loosely to her body.

Her snow white, porcelain skin shone when the moonlight caressed it with its silvery beams. Her breasts were big enough for him to cup into his hands and her nipples were pink and perky; ready to be covered by his mouth. Emerald hues ravaged her all the way down to her pussy; which was covered beautifully by thin snow white hair; just enough to hide her clitoris but not enough to hide her silken folds.

He thanked the gods for her not wearing any underclothes; it made it much easier for him. He messaged the outer rim of her holy place with one finger; skipping over the places she yearned for him to go; making her get wetter and wetter. He teased her until she broke; hot fire erupted inside her stomach. She saw white and withered; her arms flailing at her side while her essence coated Souji's finger.

Souji was amused; he hadn't even entered her and she already had her first orgasm; he realized just how sensitive she was. It didn't shock him; she did just turn into a humanoid neko; she was sure to be sensitive to the feelings she felt and couldn't take them and released sooner than most. But it made for more orgasms on her part and that meant more pleasure on his part; to feel his cock get soaked by her moisture over and over made him almost cum right then and there.

While Midnight was catching her breath Souji removed his clothing from his sweaty body; his head pounding but he wasn't going to stop now. He'd face the consequences tomorrow. Souji moved closer to Midnight, so that his body hovered over hers; his knees on both sides of her pinning her to the floor. Her licked and bit her neck; a trial of saliva ventured down to her breasts. Midnight mewed at the feeling. Her body felt weird; never has she felt this before in her feline form; everything was so new to her. Her body was new, but the feelings for her master weren't.

The way he made her feel in her heart was old and strong, but the feelings he did to her body was intensified; his warmth wrapped around her, his touch burned her and made her want to let her instincts take over and be the feline she was. She'd do it if she wasn't so god damn preoccupied with dissecting these emotions she was feeling and learning what they were all the while succumbing to his hands and tongue.

Souji licked down to her breasts; he bit and messaged each one giving them both equal attention. Her body was slick with sweat and Souji's saliva made her hot body cold where it touched. He went lower and lower trialing wet, love bites down as he did so. Midnight ran her fingers through his hair, urging him lower until he stopped right in front of the one place they both wanted him to explore. His tongue darted out tasting her liquid before he dove right in. His tongue wiggled inside her making Midnight scream out and her hands tighten to an almost painful hold. He felt every slippery wall imagining how it would feel on his cock; the aforementioned organ hardened and pre-cum already dripped off its tip.

He could hear the snow picking up outside where a blizzard was brewing. He chuckled in his mind at how a storm was outside as well as inside. He withdrew his tongue and licked his lips. Midnight watched him do this action her eyes narrowing dangerously. Souji cockily smirked at her; when she was a feline she was more touchy then right now; more dominating; she always demanded his attention and if he didn't give it to her she'd take it from him. But he relinquished in her being submissive for once; he loved it but deep down he almost wished for her to take what she wanted from him.

Midnight drew Souji down to kiss him; she shyly moved her lips against his. Her teeth bite his bottom lip and he opened his mouth enough for her to slip her tongue through; once she did she went crazy. Her tongue roamed everywhere it could reach, before it played with his wet muscle. Fighting for dominance for what seemed like ages. After Midnight broke their kiss; she nibbled on his earlobe and then bit down hard on his neck; making Souji jump and grunt. Her fingers were back in his hair and she pulled his head back making him stretch his neck so she had more access.

She bit every crevice leaving angry, red marks and blood. She moved down to his chest; to his nipples to be exact. She grinned evilly and bit those too. Souji was in paradise the mixture between pain and pleasure made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He let her mark his body, let her rub her sex against his; he felt his pre-cum dripping on the floor; he needed to take care of it now.

As if Midnight could hear his inner conflicts her right hand left his hair and searched for his heated organ. She found it; in all its wet glory. She wondered what to do with it as she looked at it in wonder. Souji chuckled at her comical expression.

"Midnight, remember those candy balls I gave you that one day? Remember how you rolled them around with your paws then finally sucked them into your mouth? This is the same thing, imagine its candy."

She understood that and she went to work; her hands rubbing up and down his shaft. She let her nails scratch against it enough to make him feel the slight pain, but not enough to turn him off; never enough to do that. Then Souji felt it; a moist heat covering him and he threw his head back moaning at the exquisite heat. Midnight sucked him for all he was worth. The taste of him was addicting; she couldn't get enough. She suckled him; dragging her fangs along his bumpy shaft. Her senses heightened and she felt proud to hear his many moans of pleasure; his hands clenched her hair helping her go down and up.

Midnight's nails dug into his thighs as she picked up the pace and when she added her tail to the mix; replacing her hands with it; he released his juice into her mouth. Midnight did her best to swallow all of it, but some dripped out of her mouth and down her chin. Souji's body felt fuzzy; he didn't think he could even move, but somehow he summoned up the strength to lean against his elbows and kiss Midnight; tasting himself on her. Midnight's tail tightened around his shaft; it was soaked with his sweat and cum and she shivered at the feeling. Souji dislodged himself from her; he pushed them over and positioned himself at her entrance. He wanted to fuck her now; take her in the most primal way possible, but he waited for her consent. Midnight leaned up and nibbled on his ear and he took that as a go ahead and entered her.

Pain engulfed her; its sharpness stinging her lower half and tears pricked at her eyes. But she held it all in and smiled up at him a smile of true happiness and love. It made Souji's heart swell with a feeling he didn't know; it felt like happiness, but then again it didn't. It was stronger and he didn't know what it could have been; so he hide it away for later dissection. He stilled inside her; he felt her walls clenching him so tightly he wanted to move. He got away with soft thrust, but they weren't enough.

Midnight finally loosened up enough that he could move inside her more easily and smoothly. Midnight ran her nails down his back and met his soft thrusts. Souji let go; he pumped in hard and fast making Midnight's head hit the floor and her nails draw blood. Her vocal chords strained to keep up with her moans and screams of pure, intense pleasure. He body moved with Souji's; each thrust was met with one of her own and soon they both were riding the boat of pleasure. It came all too soon; the unwinding in the stomachs, the hot fire coursing through their veins, and finally the snapping of her hymen gave way to their orgasms.

Both their liquids met and mixed inside her uterus; she felt it coat her and stain her inner walls. Neither of them said anything; their breaths mingled and they clung to each other as the waves of pleasure had not yet residing. Souji removed his now flaccid organ from her and laid down beside her. He turned over onto his side, propped himself up onto his elbow, and laid his head on his open hand and he watched her. Watched as she caught her breath; the way her ears twitched along with her body and how her tail lazily thumped and swayed on the floor before her eyes met his and they simply stared at each other.

Smiles mirrored their faces as they leaned in closer and exchanged kisses while he drew her body to his and nuzzled her neck; his right hand petting her hair and ears. Midnight felt happier than ever before; she had lost her virginity to the man she loved and even though she would no doubt turn back into a feline; this moment would be enough to satiate her for the rest of her long life. But she wasn't done; she wanted more and now that she knew what to do she was gonna give him the ride of his life.

She attacked Souji; forcing him onto his back and her on top of him. She roughly snapped her hips down to rub against his organ making him gasp and his hands fly to her hips. His eyes slit like hers and he knew he was in for trouble, but damned if he stopped her; she finally was confident enough to do as she pleased and he couldn't wait. She smirked down at him and continued her torturous, slow rubbing against him; bringing life back into his cock. When it was standing up proudly in all its glory she lifted herself up and lowered herself onto him; her silken fold opening and welcoming his shaft with warmth.

She shuddered; her hands on his chest tightened while her nails drew more blood as she huffed and puffed willing her body to loosen more and to adjust to his girth; so she could start. Souji laid back and watched her pleasure herself on him. She rode him hard and slow; wanting this moment to last for as long as she could make it. Her boobs bounced with each movement she made and Souji's hands tweaked her nipples before he rested them on her ass. He smacked the globes and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure from her plump lips; a smirk formed on his face.

He pushed one finger into her virgin asshole; forcing more loud screams from her. He pumped his single digit in and out before adding a second one. He scissored them stretching her hole more to accommodate his wide girth. At first he wasn't going to venture there, but he figured what the hell it would make for some good sex, and he wasn't one to not try new things.

Midnight's pace picked up and when she lifted up higher than before for more power to ram down onto him; she misjudged the distance with her fuzzy mind and she drove down onto his shaft with the wrong hole. Her eyes snapped open and the loudest scream of the night tore from her raw throat when she felt her stretching to the limit and the pain of her walls tearing.

Souji wasn't any better his hands dug painfully on her ass; bruising them. He howled out when he felt the tight hole swallow his girth; his hips snapped upwards filling her more and he growled possessively; in a feral frenzy he fisted her hair and bit her ear. This was possessiveness he never thought he possessed; he knew he was possessive over Kondou-San and even Midnight, but to this extreme he would have never guessed.

Midnight gripped his shoulders and returned to her furious pace; forgetting the pain as it was soon replaced; as it always is by pure pleasure. The new hole gave them both more pleasure. They synced with one another on a harmonious level thrust after thrust, kiss after kiss and orgasm after orgasm. They continued like that for hours neither being quite satisfied with every orgasm that came.

Awhile later both were worn out; the only sound being the sound of their hard, labored breathing. Midnight was wrapped in Souji's arms; drifting off into much needed sleep. Both her holes were filled to the brink with Souji's cum; some leaked out once in a while, but the feeling of be so full helped her fall into a deep, happy slumber. Souji smiled and closed his eyes right after her. This holiday would not be forgotten and for everyone within a one hundred mile radius surely wouldn't forget it either.


End file.
